


It's high time we put him in his place!

by 14sweet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone is extremely possessive of dean, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pretty Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sub Dean, possible bottom dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14sweet/pseuds/14sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas are really tired of dean's constant disregard of his own life so they put a plan in motion to teach Dean how much they care and to help them take care of him, of course dean's not going to be happy with this development and is less than  happy when a certain trickster gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know! I want to say sorry for not posting anything in almost a year I can't believe how fast time flies I hope to post something soon in my other works. Anyway hope you enjoy, every mistake is my own and as usual I don't own anything.  
> Now on with it! see you at the end ;)

Dean woke up feeling all loose limbed and a little out of sorts, he couldn’t remember a thing and wasn’t that a blast! He reaaaaallly didn’t want to open his eyes so he decided to stay put for a little while and that's when he started hearing voices around him and from the sound of it he could tell it was his brother and his best friend Cas the only person well angel in the world who could possess such a gravelly voice. The only problem was, that it could not be possible since he was supposed to be in heaven solving some angelic bussiness as always. 

Without him realizing a frown started to form in his face but he still managed to stay put until he heard a very annoying voice that belonged to a certain trickster shrieking

_"¡Holy shit!!! What did you do to Dean-o here??!!!"_

And lets be honest if it was warranting such a reaction from someone like Gabriel he could only imagine what was going on! so he sat up so quickly that every bone in his body protested and he felt how his balance was really off.

Instantly every eye in the room was on him, Gabriel looking extremely shocked, Castiel looking so pleased with himself that was weird and sam plainly smirking at him and in true dean Winchester fashion he couldn’t help but put on his most charming face and ask 

_"like what you see??"_

As soon as the words left his mouth his smile faltered and a look of incredulity took over, his voice was like eight octaves lighter he almost sounded girlish ALMOST since it held still a distinct boyish tone. ¡He sounded just like when he was a teenager!!! That awkward stage he wanted to forget that it ever happened.

Wanting answers and wanting them fast, he bolted from the bed to the bathroom looking for the mirror and when he finally reached it. The inevitable happened he started freaking out!!!

He was right he looked like he did when he was about 17 years maybe younger, all bright eyed, smooth skin and girlish features which were only more pronounced by his freckles providing him with a very innocent little girl type. Also his clothes were dwarfing him which meant he also was the same size as he was back then which was an impressing 5’3 ft.

Sam, Cas and Gabe were just standing there watching him freak the fuck out but doing nothing, and to gabriel's delight he could tell that the new dean was even shorter than him.

When he calmed down enough to look back and talk again he was surprised by what he saw because it was obvious that Sam and Cas really weren’t surprised, which must mean that they clearly must know what’s happening so he couldn´t help himself but ask

_"uh…..sammy what’s going on? Why am I looking all Twinkie!? And more importantly why aren’t you freaking the fuck off!!??  "_

As soon as the swear word left his mouth he could see the bitch face coming but he totally wasn't expecting Sammy to start crowding his space and growl at him

_"Do not swear It looks bad coming from you! " ___

_Coming from me? ¿!What are you talking about I´ve been swearing since I was 4!? ___

_Yes from such a LITTLE guy like you and don’t call me Sammy; Sammy was a snot nosed brat that no longer exists, Sammy was the little kid and now it Is pretty obvious that I am not longer the little brother here, ¿isn’t that right “deanie”?!!_

He would neglect it for the rest of his life but he totally squeaked in terror; Sam was so tall, muscular and strong compared to him, funny how he never noticed this until now. 

He searched Cas eyes for help but there was nothing, quite the contrary Cas looked like he might spank him if he dared to say something against Sam. But come on deanie?!, ¡he was no deanie!, !He was the damn big brother! and it was time he remembered it to Sam but just as he was going to do so Cas was talking to him in that gravelly voice of his that promised a world of suffering if he dared to disobey

  _"don’t you dare to say something. Right now you are going to listen! We are sick and tired of you going on reckless situations without a care for how we feel about it, so now we are going to take care of you and make the decisions here since you proved yourself incapable of such feats and YOU WILL OBEY or there would be consequences do you understand me?"_

Dean could only gape at him so Cas went to him and took his jaw in a bruising grip, bringing his face up so that their eyes could meet and told him once again

_"I asked you a question and I expect an answer from you so I will repeat myself once again, I said do you understand!?"_

Dean gulped and nodded but when he saw Cas eyes squinting at him he corrected himself and said

 _"y..yesss..si..si..sir "_

At that Cas released his jaw and cupped his cheek telling him what a good boy he was. Dean couldn’t believe his ears, what the fuck! he wasn’t a dog and what do they meant with that! He was a grown ass man for fucks sake!

That's when Gabriel decided to start laughing his ass off until he was crying from so much laughter. Dean could only glare at him.

_"oh come on dean-ieee don’t give me that cute little pout or I might be tempted to devour you." _throwing a very pervy look at dean then looking back at Cas he told him _"But bro I gotta admit you really nailed it these time. It was high time someone taught a certain little hunter that he wasn’t the top dog!"___

Dean could only pout, no not pout, glare! at them. What were they talking about sure he liked to drink and hunt but he was clearly capable of taking care of himself, he had raised Sammy and himself after all! How could they all think that.

He needed to get out and think but as soon as he started to shoulder his way out of the room three pairs of hand's shot up to stop him from even taking a step.

_"You are NOT going anywhere, you are no longer allowed to get out alone nor drive until further notice so you better get into that bathroom and take a shower to cool off meanwhile gabe will get dinner and some new fitting clothes for you "_

He couldn’t help but notice the evil smirk spreading across gabriel’s face.

_" Sam start packing, cause we are leaving this rat hole. It's time we get a place that we can call Home, NOW deanie do as I say and I expect to only hear water falling do you hear me, don't doubt for a second that I won't go in there and wash you myself!"_

Dean could not get faster into that shower maybe it could supply him with a route of scape or at least buy him some time to think what to do. After discovering no way of scape, thanks to angel mojo covering every exit he could think of, he finally entered the shower but not before Cas yelled at him that if he didn’t get in that shower right this second he would go in there and tan his hide! Which was unbelievable! but really not willing to risk it, he obeyed and could only imagine what would come next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to apologize for not posting anything sooner but I didn't know how to keep going with the history even now I'm not entirely sure if this chapter is any good but I hope at least some of you enjoy it also thank you so much for all of your support you are the reason I dared to post a second chapter Thank you all you are the best :D. As always I don't own anything related to the spn show I just like to write and read about them :) Sorry about all the grammar and spelling mistakes I will try to correct them.

CHAPTER 2

Meanwhile Dean took his bath Gabriel was out shopping for clothes, as he could not just snap them into existence because that would mean losing all the fun. Of course knowing the sizes was easy enough one look at the new Dean and he knew everything. 

 

He went to a especial store because he would give his charge- wait a minute...his charge!? since when did the annoying human became his- Oh well that was a thought for another time, right now it was time to get a little fun because he was going to buy the most adorable androgynous borderline feminine clothes he could find for his little barbie -hehe that was much better than his charge- after buying half the store and some little undergarments that he knew the older-now younger winchester liked he went back to motel, arriving in time for bringing a needy  little someone a new change of clothes.

 

Dean was enjoying his bath as much as he could given the situation he was in. He spent almost all the time he could thinking about a route of escape but with an archangel and an angel not to mention his brother tracking his every move, finding a way out was a little difficult but heaven be damned if he wasnt gonna try. Just as he was contemplating the possibility of staying in the bathroom forever he heard the flutter of wings that signaled the return of Gabriel -ugh just another trouble, he couldn't even imagine the clothes that he would buy him-as he was thinking that he heard his annoying voice saying things that chilled him to the core -something was for sure he was so screwed-

 

_ -Cassie I'm back and I brought some cute little clothes for the precious Barbie _

 

Barbie!! How dare him, he was so gonna kick that midget's ass, so in true Winchester fashion he stormed out of the bathroom in nothing but a little towel in his waist ready to punch a little midgets face even if that means breaking his hand in the process, nobody was going to insult him like that and get away with it- NOBODY!-  sadly his plan didn't go quite right because as soon as he left the bathroom intent in punching gabriel he was stopped rather hard by a very solid and muscular chest -and that could only mean trouble-.

 

- _ where do you think you are going? And you didn't even  dry yourself  you will get sick!  _ said cas in his very stern voice which could only mean that he was so done with me,  but hey! Totally not my problem he did this to me!! But not wanting more trouble with cas and less when the annoying trickster could see I decided to be the mature one or as mature as I could in this situation

 

_ \- oh c'mon Cas leave me alone I'm not 5 years old and I won't get sick for a little water.  _ I was whining like the 5 year old I claimed not to be, I know but Cas was being totally weird and annoying and I was getting more and more frustrated, this was just so unfair!!

 

- _ now now dean thats no way of talking to your new papa dearest hahahaha  _ of course that had to be gabe why couldn't he just shut his trap hole, and after that comment nobody could blame me for telling him off, cas wasn't my papa and this wasn't funny I just need to get back to normal, some sex and a beer or more like 10.

 

_ -Gabriel shut up you asshole! Cas isn´t my Papa he is just acting like a total freak and it better stops right this moment it's not funny Cas  I learned my lesson now give me my old body back!! I'm not playing this sick game no more.  _

 

But of course Cas didn't take my rant in the best way if the glare he was giving me was any indication ando also he  had to defend the annoying little shit -ugh why?  And where the hell was Sam a little support in my behalf even if it maybe won't happen would be good-

_ -Dean what did I said about your potty mouth! alos you will treat me with respect! this is your last warning, now c'mere little man I will dry you out since you proved yourself incapable of such feats. Then you will put on your pajamas and we will have dinner as soon as Sam arrives as soon as you finish you will go to bed since you are getting cranky and that's final. _

 

I wanted to scream at how unfair that was but as soon as he stopped talking he took me by the hand and started drying me with a very fluffy and powder pink towel that he brought to existence, to my eternal shame I noticed that it had bunny ears in the hat and that now I was sporting them. I could feel my face going fiery red but it was only going to get worse because Gabriel the stupid asshole bought me panties for  underwear- Panties!!! WTF- even if they claimed to be boy cut style -another humiliation-  and worst was that cas didn't notice or rather didn't care that they aren't boys underwear and that they are in pastel or girly colors he wants me to wear them all the same . Then came the pajamas, and well they  were awful!! There's no chance in hell that he is wearing them they are an awful light purple color. Totally disgusting there was no way he was wearing them. ¡¡NO FUCKING WAY!!!

 

Cas sensing the distress the clothes were causing his baby boy decided to act before he could get more riddled up and with a snap of his finger Dean was dressed in the cute little pajamas that had kitty ears,  a fluffy tail, footies and mittens in form of paws to top it all. It was quite adorable. Dean looked so little and vulnerable the fiery red in his cheeks highlighted his freckles and nothing was more precious than him in that moment even gabe was surprised by dean´s appearance so much that he squealed and went to smother the little boy while cas took a picture of a very embarrassed kitty sending it to Sam. At first he felt bad doing this to dean but now watching how his soul was flourishing in this situation even if Dean kept fighting with his emotions it was clearly something he needed and he was going to give it to him. Given time Dean would understand that it was all for him. Now he just have to wait for Sam to be back with the dinner and also to stop the bickering pair before Dean kills gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it?? hope you enjoyed it and also I would like to know if you would like to see more or I better stop now while I'm ahead haha  
> also I would like to thank you all once again for your kudos and comments :D if you have ideas or something you want to share please do maybe they will keep flowing my imagination and I would be forever grateful. Until next time take care guys!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos or comments! (don't be too harsh please :)) but also don't doubt to point out mistakes so I can correct them! also I would like to know if you would like for this to continue? for now it is a really open ending where you can imagine what will happen next and I would love to hear your guesses about the future. Thanks for reading! hope to hear from you soon :D I promise to respond to every comment, until next time :*!


End file.
